Our Secret
by LT666
Summary: Hinata Shoyou is a girl who lives in America and only had a dream after she watched the 'Little Giant' plays. She wants to stand and surpass the 'Little Giant' on the same court as him. A kid can dream whatever they want right? 'I'll fly! Higher than the 'Little Giant' and be crowned as the new 'Little Giant' (fem!Hinata/ AllHina/ OC) This fic is a remix between 'To The Beautifu
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Hinata Shoyou is a girl who lives in America and only had a dream after she watched the 'Little Giant' plays. She wants to stand and surpass the 'Little Giant' on the same court as him. A kid can dream whatever they want right? 'I'll fly! Higher than the 'Little Giant' and be crowned as the new 'Little Giant'!' (fem!Hinata/ AllHina/ OC) This fic is a remix between 'To The Beautiful You' & 'Haikyuu!'

**Pairing**: AllHina

**Warning**: Grammatical mistakes/language...

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own anything inside this except the OCs and some of the plots

_Italic - thought/monologue_

**Bold - important/time skip**

* * *

><p><span><strong>7 years ago ~<strong>

"Mama~ Look! Nii-chan bought me a ball! It's so cute it have green, blue and white stripes~" Hinata Shoyou, 8 years old, running towards her mother while tugging her big brother to follow her.

"My, my Ryouta you bought toys for her again? You are really gonna spoil her and she will grow up as a self-centric princess" Hinata's mother sighed and picked Hinata to sit on her lap.

"What's wrong for her big brother to spoil her? She's our princess right~" Hinata Ryouta, 18 years old, said while he patted his little sister. "Don't worry mom… She will become a decent princess" He whispered to his mother.

"Ne~ Nii-chan does this ball have name? I mean not like you're giving name to it but it's own name" Hinata asked her brother while trying to bounce the ball.

"Of course it has it own name. This is volleyball and it plays like blah, blah, blah…." Ryouta explaining to his poor little sister who doesn't understand anything beside 'volleyball'.

"Mou, nii-chan I can't understand! You're talking in complicated sentences! Mama, do you know what volleyball is?" Hinata pouted at her big brother and ask her mother.

"Hmmm… Volleyball…." Hinata's mother grabbed the TV remote and switched to a certain volleyball championship. "Volleyball play like that Shoyou" Her mother pointed to the screen.

"Mama, how to read that kanji?" Hinata tried to read the kanji that appears on screen.

"That read as 'Crow' and the other one read as 'Little Giant'"

"Huh? Why does it writes 'Little Gia….." Hinata's word was cut off when she saw the 'Little Giant' spiking the volleyball. _'Black feathers… That guy he's flying'_.

"What's wrong Shou-chan? Are you sick or having a stomach ache or does your head when I explained too much complicated words?" Ryouta become panic as he watched that his sister is lost of words.

"Nii-chan… Can I be like him? Can I play volleyball like him and can I 'fly' like him?" Hinata asks her brother non-stop like a machine gun.

"Of course you can my cute imouto~ I bet some day you will surpass him!" Ryouta picked his little sister and bring her out to teach her play volleyball at their yard.

"Be careful with your words Ryouta… They will eat you up one day and I'm not going to help you when that happens" The sibling's mother switched off the TV and went out to the yard to join their volleyball coaching session.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Now~<strong>

"Hinata Shoyou! Come back here you brat! Don't you dare to go Japan!" Hinata Ryouta, 25 years old, currently running to catch his little sister who is also running towards the airport.

"You said I can become 'Little Giant' nii-chan, so now I'll go to Japan and make my dream come true! And you also said that I'm a princess not brat 7 years ago" Hinata Shoyou, 15 years old, running toward the airport in order to achieve her dream.

"I said that the past 7 years ago you brat! Do you even know that Karasuno is an all boys high school? And for fuck's sake you are a women!" Ryouta said while busy struggling to get through a wall of people.

"Don't worry nii-chan I will take care of myself since I'm going to become your otouto after this~" Hinata winked at her brother and gone into the airport. _'I'm sorry nii-chan but I'm going to let my wings soar and surpass the 'Little Giant''_.

"Ryouta! Ryouta! Where are you?" Hinata's mother searching for Ryouta. She has a hard time searching for him after Ryouta suddenly ran out from the restaurant and start yelling 'Don't, brat, Japan' and other inappropriate words in the crowds. 'Don't tell me Shoyou… Yup, she has done it again… This is the seventh attempt I think'

This the seventh attempt for Hinata Shoyou to go to Japan. She has done this from a young age… What I meant as young is from eight years old. She always say that she gonna surpass 'Little Giant' and become the new 'Little Giant'. At first her family think that she just admire how the 'Little Giant' plays volleyball but after the first attempt to go to Japan her family realized that she's not joking when she said she want to surpass the 'Little Giant'. She even asks her eldest brother who is very distant toward her to teach volleyball. She always envied her eldest brother who is a genius in what ever sports he played.

'Well at least Ryouma gets closer to Shoyou because of her interest in volleyball..' Hinata's mother keeps searching for Ryouta until she felt like she stepped on someone… "Ryouta! There you are! Why did you ran out from the restaurant like an asylum escapee and start shouting…"

"Mom… She's…. Gone…" Ryouta said with teary eyes.

"Huh?!" Hinata's mother shocked. She didn't expect that her daughter really gone to Japan this time. "Let her be, Ryouta… You are the one who said that she can be and surpass the 'Little Giant'" Hinata's mother sighed when she remember the scene where Ryouta unconsciously said that to Shoyou.

"B-but that was 7 years ago and she's still a kid a-and I don't think a kid will take my words seriously" Ryouta tried to deny what his mom said.

"You can undo what mistakes you made while doing your homework but you can't undo the words that you spoke" Hinata's mother hugged Ryouta and trying to calm Ryouta who burst into tears right now. _'Words can be dreadful or meaningful to someone'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>In plane<span>**

"Yay! At last I'm goin' to Japan. I must send an e-mail to Ryouma-nii that my attempt this time is a big success~"

New Mail

**To**: Ryouma-nii

**Sub**: A Big Success (attachment file)

- Look Ryouma-nii my attempt is a success! I'll arrive at Japan in 10 hours~ I bet your twin just blown a fuse right now (^.^)

**From**: Ryouma-nii

**Re: Sub**: A Big Success (attachment file)

- Congrats… I hope Ryouta will not act as an asylum escapee when he comes home Shou… It's hard dealing with an insane brother you know…

**To**: Ryouma-nii

**Re: Re: Sub**: A Big Success (attachment file)

- Don't worry just ignore him like you always do Ryouma-nii (^.^)v

_'I'm going to enter a brand new world in 10 hours! According to Shi-chan tomorrow is a start for a new semester at Japan so I'm not gonna have any problem with the transferring thing I just need to put down my signature to Shi-chan and my registration is complete! I'm very glad that Shi-chan is a teacher at Karasuno High School, my gender problem is solved just by having her at my side~'_

She don't know that a deadly storm is closely following her from behind….

* * *

><p>And cut! Haha I made Hinata have 2 brothers which is the eldest is Hinata Ryouma (The laid-back typeprideful/cool) and Hinata Ryouta (The hyper type/overprotective/sister complex). Both of them are twin by the way... Other than that Shimizu is going to be a teacher at Karasuno (still a manager for the team)


	2. Chapter II

******~Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites minna-san ******_*bows down*_

**Summary**: Hinata Shoyou is a girl who lives in America and only had a dream after she watched the 'Little Giant' plays. She wants to stand and surpass the 'Little Giant' on the same court as him. A kid can dream whatever they want right? 'I'll fly! Higher than the 'Little Giant' and be crowned as the new 'Little Giant'!' (fem!Hinata/ AllHina/ OC) This fic is a remix between 'To The Beautiful You' & 'Haikyuu!'

**Pairing**: AllHina

**Warning**: Grammatical mistakes/language...

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own anything inside this except the OCs and some of the plots

_Italic - thought/monologue_

**Bold - important/time skip**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter II<span>

After the long 10 hours sitting + fidgeting in the plane Hinata Shoyou arrived in Japan. The first thing that she do when she arrives in Japan is…. searching for a volleyball court. She dialed Shmizu's phone to inform her that she safely arrived in Japan and currently searching for a volleyball court but sadly Shimizu didn't answer her call so she just send a message.

'Waa~ The court scent… Is calming indeed! Should I join those people to play or just be a spectator today?' She tossed a coin in the air and catches it back to see the result. 'Ahh… I'll be a spectator today… I really hope I can play…'

"Woah~ That team look so strong!" She suddenly spurts out her monologue.

"Of course that team is strong kid, they got the 'King Of The Court' on their team. I feel bad for their opponent 'cause they'll surely lose" A teen with a bed head? Answered with a smirk on his face and pointed to a certain player.

"Oh… Ne, bed head-kun what's the 'King' position? Is he really strong until you call him 'King'? My guts said that you aren't ordinary either~" Shoyou asks the bed head while concentrating at the 'King'.

"Hein? How come do you know that I'm a little bit special than him? And please don't call me bed head-kun since my name Kuroo Tetsurou~ The 'King' name is Kageyama Tobio, a setter, his power*, jumping and speed is 4/5 and the others is simply superb! As expected from a prodigy" Kuroo said and still wearing his scheming smirk?

"Kuroo-kun please don't call me kid my name Hinata Shoyou and the answer for your question is…. Your 'scent' is slightly different from the others and please don't ask me how the 'scent' thingy since I, myself don't know how to answer it~" Shoyou answered. She stood up and starting walk away from the place.

'Nfu-fu-fu-fu that kid is interesting. Hinata Shoyou huh, I hope we will meet again…' He still eyeing the ginger head who is slowly gone from his view 'when I said meet again it meant inside the court of course~'

Someone smacked Hinata's head "Hinata Shoyou! Does your head only filled with volleyball until you can't even wait patiently at the airport? For Ryouta's sake, I only late for 3 minutes!" A black haired beauty suddenly appeared in front of Shoyou.

"Mou~ Shi-chan you know that I can't properly sit down and wait you patiently at the airport after those 10 hour flight~ My feet need to walk you know not sitting like an old grandma" Shoyou pouted.

Shimizu sighs when she heard Shoyou answer 'As expected of a volleyball idiot'

"Ne~ Shi-chan are you thinking 'bout me? I'm getting a chills here like someone just swearing at me?" Shoyou innocently asks Shimizu.

"Hmmm… If I say no…" her talks was being cut off with Shoyou's suddenly statement.

"It must be bed head-kun! Ma~ What's his name again… Tet-Tetsurou something" State Shoyou who appears still in her own thoughts.

'Tetsurou? Why does that name feels familiar? One of those players maybe…' Shimizu thought.

"Anyways Shi-chan how's my school registration? I'll start attending Karasuno tomorrow right?" Shoyou asks with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Arghh… I forgot…" Shimizu sighed and took out her phone. "Do you really want to go to Karasuno? There's a lot of school that much stronger than Karasuno you know? More important than that you are a woman… A woman should play in the woman volleyball team not the man's."

"Shi-chan! Don't make me repeat myself… I need… I must go to Karasuno… I need to be one of the crows… I must surpass him!" Hinata said with a sigh.

"Okay, I understand that you need to surpass him but if you enrolled into Karasuno you must live in dorm… Do you understand this…? Your secret will leak out and… you will be kicked off from the school… I only can cover your identity on the registration form…. And I do not want Ryouta come and kill me for let the 'wolves' around you"

"That's all I need~ I will manage myself when I successfully enrolled into Karasuno."

"Sighs… I really can't win when I'm talking to you Shoyou… You are so stubborn…"

"I already knew that~ Tell me about something new would you?" Hinata asks 'cough' mocking Shimizu.

"You brat! I'm gonna send you back to the States if you still acting like a brat Hinata Shoyou!" Tension filled in the air after Shimizu done her sweet sugar coated 'talk' to Hinata.

"Aye, aye! I'm goin' to behave like Shimizu-sama told me to do so, I beg you please don't send me back to the States…" Hinata begs Shimizu *practically bowed 90 degrees infront of Shimizu in the middle of crowds*

All eyes in the crowds staring at the pair like they are wearing some weird dress with a weirder make-up and talking with an unknown language.

"Oii! Stop bowing! Are you gonna get me killed by Ryouta! I didn't even married yet"

* * *

><p>Now that's for chap 2~ Sorry if a bit short...<p>

*I took it from Haikyuu!.wiki


End file.
